


and the night won't turn

by fireflyslove



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Han Solo, Character Study, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: or: Han Solo's sex life





	and the night won't turn

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Solo, pretty 'meh' on Qi'ra-as-Han's-love-interest. I'm firmly in the "Han Solo has loved One Woman in his entire life" camp. 
> 
> Title from Matt Nathanson's Room At The End Of The World.

It was a decade and a half later that he realized what it really was. The seventeen-year-old kid who had fled the slums of Corellia had thought he knew what love was, he had fought for three years in a war he had wanted no part in for it. But he hadn’t known the half of it.

It’s in his small room on Hoth that the thought first occurred to him. Han had been lately arguing with the Princess about something he couldn’t even remember anymore when it hit him over the head like a board. He was _in love_ with her. And not just in a “hey you’re pretty, want to see my etchings” kind of way, no, he was ass-over-teakettle in love with her. Settle down and have many pretty babies in love with her.

He almost jumped out of bed and ran to tell her, but common sense overruled for once. It wouldn’t go over well, and besides that, it was night, and he had already warmed his bed, no sense in letting it go cold again. Moreover, he needed to think about what he was going to do about it. They were in the middle of a war, for kriff’s sake. And despite denying any interest to Enfys a decade ago, he found himself in the Rebellion, an integral part of it, if some were to be believed.

But not as integral as Leia Organa.

Sometimes it seemed that the entire weight of the Rebellion rested on her shoulders. He longed to take her away from here, to some quiet corner of the galaxy where no one knew who they were, no one wanted to kill them, and nothing bad could happen. It was irrational, he knew he couldn’t, but he could still think about it. He wondered what it would be like to not just be in love with Leia, but to love her. To spend years getting to know her, what she liked (soft things, nice smelling things, a reliable blaster) and what she didn’t (liars, cheats, hygar fruits). To know what she looked like with her hair down in the morning. What she looked like in something that wasn’t senatorial clothes or armor or envirosuits.

It wasn’t something Han had ever considered before. Despite his apparent reputation as an easy lay, his “number”, so to speak, was almost embarrassingly low. Before the Rebellion, before Leia had come crashing into his life, he could count the number of beings he had been… intimate with on a single hand.

There had been Qi’ra, of course, what he thought had been love. He knew now that though they had been friends in childhood, and had, perhaps, loved each other in the way that children do when they had made their attempt to escape Corellia, it had faded while Han was fighting for an Empire he had never believed in and Qi’ra had done things she couldn’t even bring herself to speak of. He still didn’t know the extent of what she had done, but it didn’t matter now. Any feeling he had had for her was past. It took longer than he cared to admit, but their relationship was one brought about by the very specific circumstances of their childhood, and without those constraints, there was very little left between them. Han truly did not know what had become of her after Savareen. He had seen traces of her, holos and stills, but they never met again face to face. He had many regrets in his life, but the feelings he had had for Qi’ra, though not true love, were not among them.

After the Kessel Run and winning the Falcon back from Lando fair and square, he and Lando had formed a fast friendship. Lando seemed to know everyone in the galaxy, and sometimes it benefitted Han to know Lando as well. Han had never slept with Lando for money or information, but sometimes it was a side benefit. On more than one occasion, Lando had insisted on spending the night with Han. Han was always gone before Lando woke up. More importantly on those nights, Han _and the Falcon_ were always gone before Lando woke up. Lando had never _quite_ forgiven Han for taking his beloved ship from him, even if he did admit Han had won her honestly.

There had been one other woman, a Twi’lek whose name he didn’t actually know. It was soon after the first job for Jabba, on some backwater planet much like Tatooine but with far less sand. Chewie, well, Chewie was the one all the ladies wanted. Han knew Wookies were widely considered to be wildly attractive, though he didn’t see the appeal. Han had been well into his cups when the Twi’lek, her skin a gentle shade of purple, had come up and struck up a conversation about the Falcon. She had probably been trying to steal it, everyone was trying to steal it, but Han had been drunk enough that he just let her talk and talk and talk him straight into her bed. Luckily for him, Chewie had seen him going, and retrieved him before morning, and before the Twi’lek or her accomplices could lift the codes for the Falcon from him.

And then there was Chewie. Time in space, especially when the main hyperdrive failed and they were limited to their smaller, slower engines, passed slowly. The Falcon was a fairly small ship, but two beings could exist for days on board and not see each other except in passing. After the first time it had happened, and Han nearly lost his mind from staring at the white walls for too long, they had both made an effort to seek each other’s company at least a few times a day. Even if it was to do nothing more than discuss the fuel levels and the Falcon’s quirks (probably left over from L3), it still cut the monotony of a long space voyage. A few times, the nights had gotten long, and when the main hyperdrive failed, the ship lost part of her life support systems, so it got very cold. And when two warm blooded beings got cold and lonely, well… Han would never say out loud what had transpired between them, but it was still there.

And so, Han Solo found himself in love with Leia Organa, and with absolutely no idea what to do about it. Nights on Hoth were cold, colder than nights in space. But here, at least, there was heating and company. And tomorrow he would get up, and she would get up and she would say something, and he would reply, and they would argue, and Han would fall in love with her all over again. And yet… he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @anakinslefthand


End file.
